villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Satan (This Is The End)
This version of Satan is the main antagonist of the 2013 dark comedy-fantasy film This Is The End. Satan is dead-set on bringing forth Armageddon onto the Earth and destroying all life, presumably so he can increase his amount of doomed souls forced to do his bidding. He unleashed his hellish legions bith to possess humans as means to coerce them to do his bidding (as shown in the case of Jonah Hill's possession) and wreak widespread havoc and killing remaining survivors in the ongoing apocalypse. Biography Unleashed During the apocalypse, Satan was released from hell alongside other demons where they proceed to either corrupt or slaughter unfortunate humans who caught within their path for destruction. While physically unseen, a picture of Satan was shown in Franco's Bible as Jay proposing that the biblical apocalypse has befallen the whole world. Encountering Jay and Seth Though his presence can be felt throughout the entire film with his demons ravaging the world and even referenced by Jay, Satan does not make his onscreen debut until the film's climax. He finally appears before Jay and Seth not long after escaping Danny McBride. Fortunately, both celebrities' reconciliation and admission of their past wrongdoings earned them their Rapture for Heaven. At first, only Jay who earned his salvation as Seth hasn't completely coming into terms with his past wrongdoings, prompting the former to take the latter with him as he ascends to the heaven. Because of this, the process of Jay's Rapture becomes interrupted, giving Satan an opportunity to break through Jay's divine beam to no avail. Unwilling to burden Jay, Seth comes into the terms with his own wrongdoings and fate before lets go, plummetting into Satan's mouth as Jay helplessly watched. Unfortunately for Satan, Seth's confession in the middle of his heroic sacrifice granted him his own salvation, at which he quickly joins his best friend for the Gates of Heaven. To add insult to injury, during Seth's unexpected Rapture, his holy beam severely injured Satan and sliced his penis off. The demon lord is last seen with his severed penis on one hand and the other holding his bleeding crotch as he roared in dismay upon the two celebrities' salvation. Since he survived this ordeal, it can be assumed that Satan continued his ongoing rampage or had died from blood loss and ended the apocalypse. Appearance As depicted in James Franco's bible, Satan takes the appearance of a hoofed-legged, humanoid horned demon with several eel-like heads protruding from his back. Said depiction later proven to be accurate as discovered by Seth and Jay in the film's climax, though to both celebrities' horror, Satan revealed to be kaiju-sized with body comprised of hardened lava and has a large, exposed penis. Also, he bleeds magma. Gallery this umblr mo5o3 400.jpg Satan Confronts.jpg|Satan confronting Jay and Seth. Gigantic Satan approaching Seth and Jay.jpg|Satan approaching Seth and Jay. Close Up.jpg Satan This is the end revealing tentacles.jpg|Satan releasing his eel-like tentacles. Satan This is the end grin.jpg|Satan's evil grin as he prepares to kill Seth and Jay with his tentacles. devour.gif|Satan attempting to devour Seth, only for him to get raptured. Satan This is the end angry.jpg|Satan's angry stare as he watches Jay taking Seth away while being raptured. satan_2013_01.jpg Satan This is the end close up.jpg 217867.jpg|Satan bleeds to death after having his penis sliced off by Seth's rapture when attempting to devour him. ThisIsTheEndDevil.gif Mg0v.gif DpMA98lUYAAyVJj.jpg FilthyWelldocumentedAfricanporcupine-size_restricted.gif Category:Satan Category:Evil from the Past Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Satanism Category:Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Giant Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Rapists Category:Demon Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Deities Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Immortals Category:Cult Leaders Category:Mute Category:Monsters Category:Tyrants Category:Dark Forms Category:Cataclysm Category:Possessor Category:Mentally Ill Category:Oppressors Category:Mature Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hegemony Category:Leader Category:Man-Eaters Category:Monster Master Category:Fictionalized Category:Genocidal Category:Genderless Category:Presumed Deceased